The Beginning and the End
by Ravyn1
Summary: This is my newest story, featuring many characters from some of my previous work.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Chaos and Death was all that could be seen for miles. The battle field had been scorched with the weapons of war and metal lay on the ground, mixed with blood and dirt.  
  
"Sir, seems all our forces are gone" a young man, no older than 17 says, while clearing the blood soaked, blonde curls on his forehead. "Well I had hoped it would not come to this" Says the older man. The elder man had no pupils and an strange mark was painted on his face. "We must try and contact someone from another world, and hope that they can help us" He grumbles while using his cane to carry him to an pair of controls, stationed on an panel across from him. Little did he know that the end was very near for him, and his planet. With an loud roar of explosion, the planet is blown to millions of pieces. The last thing either men saw, was an blue light. 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
Hworang flew into the training equipment. "Make sure you can anticipate your opponents every move" said Baek. "Yes" replied Hworang leaping back to his feet ready for more, although he really new he was tired, "Good fight" said Ravyn. "Ya good fight" said Hworang as he rubbed his side from where Ravyn had hit him. A few minutes later hworang comes down from taking his shower. "What ya up to?" said Hworang as Ravyn grabbed his leather coat and headed for the door,"Baek wants me to pick up a new student" replied Ravyn as he walked out the door.  
  
*************************  
  
An man wearing an white jacket sits at his desk, playing with the keyboard in front of him. The plans for the new project labelled *Z.O.I.D* was in front of him. He had been working late into the night, making sure to finish the project by the weekend, but he came across one problem. The AI would not respond to the movement of humans. Slowly as he drifted to sleep, he dreamt of an large mechanical lion. Startled by the dream, he awoke and an grin appeared across his face.  
  
*************************  
  
~Dr, Monet has left for korea~ spoke Jean Grey telepathicaly,~Thank you for informing me Jean, but I already know~ replied Dr. Xavier as his wheel chair started to move out of Cereboes control room. He had been searching for new mutants when he realised that monet had left the institute without notice, and had feared she had left the school for good, when something even worse caught his attention. An new clipping flashed across cerebros screen. The title read, " New mechanical Lion (code named Liger) has been introduced into the military" . ~Scott, gather the X-men team bronze and meet me in the conference room~  
  
**********************:***  
  
Ravyn parked his car and walked towards the air port with his sunglasses reflecting the suns light. As soon as he was an few inches away from his car, an girl, about his age, walks towards his car. She had long dark hair, blue eyes, a Latino colour and was wearing an black skirt with an buttoned blouse that stopped about her navel . She walked over to him and threw her bags in the back of the car as she seductively whispered into his ear "Your late" . She sat in the seat next to Ravyn ~Thank you baek!~ he thought as he smirked and replied "If i knew a beauty like you was gonna be here,i would of been here yesterday",She chuckled.  
  
*************************  
  
"Youve grown!" said Baek as he hugged Monet tightly. "Boys this is Monet, she'll be staying with us" said Baek releasing his grasp around her. "She can have our room." offered Ravyn. Baek blurts out "actually, Ravyn, You two will be sharing a room together, she can have Hworangs old bed". "WHAT ABOUT ME!?" shouted Hworang,"3 reasons,1.your engaged, 2. he wont try anything and 3.Your 21" he wispered into Hworangs ear. Hworang then choked out a laugh and walked out the room. Ravyn's tail slowly unraveled from around his waist and wrapped around hers, pulling Monet protectingly closer. she started to play around with it but she yanked it by mistake and Ravyn snatched it from her grasp, "its very sensitive" he said as he motioned for her to follow him to her room. They walked down the hall until they got to a sliding door with two handles. The door automatically slid open as if cued from some hidden source. "Want the top or bottom?" 


End file.
